Unification Part 2
'' |image= |series= |production=40275-207 |producer(s)= |story=Rick Berman Michael Piller |script=Michael Piller |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708836 |guests=Leonard Nimoy as Spock, Stephen Root as Captain K'Vada, Malachi Throne as Senator Pardek, Norman Large as Proconsul Neral, Daniel Roebuck as Jaron, Billy Bastiani as Omag (as William Bastiani), Denise Crosby as Sela, Susan Fallender as Romulan, Vidal Peterson as D'Tan, Harriet C. Leider as Amarie (as Harriet Leider) The following are uncredited Majel Barrett as Narrator (voice), Carla Beachcomber, Carmen Emeterio, Linda Harcharic and Christi Haydon-Wilson as Romulan Civilians, Chuck Borden, Nick Dimitri, Arvo Katajisto and Michael Scranton as Romulan Guards, Carl David Burks as Ensign Russell, Judi M. Durand as Amarie (voice), Mark Lentry as '''Romulan Civilian / Science Division Officer, Heather Long and Shauna O'Brien as Omag's Women, Bill E. Rogers as Operations Division Officer, Guy Vardaman as '''Klingon Crewman |previous_production=The Game |next_production=Unification Part 1 |episode=TNG E08 |airdate=11 November 1991 |previous_release=Unification Part 1 |next_release=A Matter of Time |story_date(s)=Stardate 45245.8 |previous_story=Unification Part 1 |next_story=A Matter of Time }} =Summary= Having found Spock on Romulus, Picard must perform the uncomfortable task of telling the ambassador his father has died. The news, combined with Picard's attempt to fulfill his friend's Sarek's request, by telling Spock of his father's love, breaks the tension between the two. Spock then reveals he is indeed undertaking an unauthorised mission to pursue the reunification of the Vulcan and Romulan peoples. While Data begins working to crack the Romulans' computer net, Picard confides to the ambassador that he mistrusts the Romulans. Meanwhile, the trail of the missing Vulcan ships leads Riker to a Ferengi smuggler, who finally admits that Romulans are involved. Number One contacts Picard, who has met Proconsul Neral in person, and still does not trust the Romulan's intentions. They soon find Spock has been double crossed; a proposed peace envoy of Vulcan ships is just a ploy staged by Commander Sela, Picard's Romulan nemesis in the Klingon civil war. She and Neral plan to send the stolen vessels filled with Romulan troops as a 'Trojan horse' – a sneak attack to conquer Vulcan. Sela captures Spock and the two Enterprise crewmembers, but can't force the Vulcan to publicly endorse the phony peace mission. She then reveals a holotape in which the ambassador does just that. Left unguarded in her office, Spock and Data send a coded signal to Riker, and use a holotape of their own to escape Sela and her guards. When Riker interceprs the 'Peace envoy', the Vulcan ships are destroyed by their cloaked escort, which are remove any trace of the mission. Spock decides to stay on Romulus, and work with the underground for real peace. At last he bids his father goodbye, by sharing Sarek's previous mind meld with Picard. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # Sela leaving Spock, Picard and Data alone in her office without any guards to watch over them. The guards were posted outside, waiting for Sela to return. Nit Central # Aaron Dotter on Tuesday, April 03, 2001 - 4:59 pm: How was Riker planning to take 2000 Romulans prisoner? Tow them to a starbase? Brian Fitzgerald on Tuesday, April 03, 2001 - 10:27 pm: Simple just call for some transport ships and let the Vulcan ships sit in space until they arrive. The ships aren't going anywhere! # I can't believe Sela was dumb enough to leave Data and Spock in a room with a computer terminal, especially one connected to the outside. Would it have been that hard to put them in a brig or detention area? Leaving them in the room would minimise the number of people on Romulas who were aware of their presence. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Friday, July 27, 2001 - 4:25 am: According to Phil's second trivia question – second TNG Guide - there is a Rutian vessel near the planet. Isn't Rutia fighting terrorists and needed the Federation to send them medical supplies? I guess Archeologists have a very high priority in their society. ("Oh, yeah, give the Archeologists any supplies they want. We're just going to beg for some more from the Federation.")They may be independent of the government. # ScottN on Wednesday, February 06, 2002 - 1:07 am: Would 2000 Romulans really make a difference in a (assumed) population of 1 billion? Depends on the amount of damage they do. # Makgraf on Tuesday, February 12, 2002 - 10:49 pm: Let's assume the Romulan plan works and Vulcan is magically conquered by a couple of guys. Then what happens? Vulcan is a member of the Federation and the UFP will declare war. Is Vulcan really a strategic enough target for the Romulans to make it their Pearl Harbour. I would guess no, as we've never seen any shipyards or military installations around Vulcan. If they think they can beat the Feds (and the Klingons too, who must be wanting revenge for the events in Redemption) why don't they launch a real all out attack on an important location? It seems to me that capturing Vulcan would just make the Federation very mad while not accomplishing anything of military value. Seniram 14:35, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Not necessarily. Any really important location will be heavily guarded and, as Michael Piller pointed out at the time, an invasion force of three stolen ships bound for Vulcan was the only way you could do it, with a Trojan horse. You couldn't launch an all out attack.Maquis Lawyer on Wednesday, February 13, 2002 - 10:10 am: It's not just you Makgraf. If this episode is to be believed, the entire Romulan high command has signed off on a hare-brained scheme hatched by the 22-year old daughter of an admiral and a Starfleet prisoner. (BTW: Isn't she a little young to be in charge of such an operation?) In addition to the problems you have pointed out, Sela actually boasts to Picard that, once they have taken over Vulcan, the Federation won't do anything about it. Say what?!!! Is Sela so naive to belive that the Federation will ignore an attack on one of its founding members? Its a good thing for the Romulans that this plan failed before the ships entered Federation territory. Seniram 14:35, September 27, 2015 (UTC) If the plan succeeded, the invaders would probably force Vulcan to withdraw from the Federation. # Chris Diehl on Saturday, June 07, 2003 - 10:56 pm: Why did the Enterprise not attempt to stop the Warbird from escaping after it destroyed the transports? It may be SOP not to take on a Warbird without backup, but this event took place well within Federation territory, and that Warbird was still armed and had its cloaking device intact. It could easily begin a campaign of raids against Federation colonies and shipping instead of politely going home, and since the Romulan Empire had pretty much committed itself to war the moment she decloaked, there is not a lot of reason not to do so. In spite of this distinct and frightening possibility, Riker didn't engage the Warbird while sending for backup. He didn't order the Warbird to surrender and prepare to be boarded (futile as it may be). He didn't even order them to eject their weapons and cloaking device before departing (that would be minimal). In addition, he did not try to secure the transports before the Warbird finished decloaking, so the crews and passengers could be interrogated, but that is a side issue. This whole incident is another example of an alien race committing a blatant act of aggression against the Federation, and facing no retribution for it. The Federation did not even go to the trouble of demanding an apology from the Romulans, which is the least the Romulans could do after violating treaties and trying to invade one of the oldest member worlds of the Federation without provocation. Engaging the Warbird could have triggered the very war Riker was attempting to avoid. # Obi-Juan on Saturday, January 17, 2004 - 8:04 pm: I recall Picard and Data were either surgically altered or wearing prosthetics to appear Romulan. They were captured wearing Romulan cloaks with the exceptionally wide shoulder pads as noted in previous comments. But when they appear in Sela's office they are no longer in disguise, in fact Data's skin is now it's usual pale white. But they're both wearing Starfleet uniforms and combadges! Should have left those at home, boys...Perhaps they felt the disguises were no longer necessary. # Chris Diehl on Tuesday, June 10, 2008 - 2:03 pm: If the Romulans decide to continue with the war at that point, I wouldn't bet on the Klingons riding to the Federation's rescue. Treaty or no treaty, the Klingons aren't under attack, and can argue that Starfleet can handle this problem themselves. Also, Gowron's government at this point is not very secure, which explains his efforts to whitewash Starfleet's involvement in his victory over his enemies. If he sends his currently scant forces to aid Starfleet, the Romulans could declare war on him, and openly send aid to his enemies to rebel against him. With the Federation busy fighting the Romulans, and the Romulans sending their assistance openly, he's doomed. Cybermortis on Tuesday, June 10, 2008 - 4:27 pm: The Federation/Klingon treaty seems to be one of mutual defence. If the Federation is attacked, without provoking such aggression - which in this case they didn't - The Gowron is bound by that treaty to provide help. As to weakening his position it would do the opposite. A Klingon chancellor who not only avoids war but in doing so ignores a treaty to do so - thereby dishonouring the Empire - would have the life expectancy of a snowball in a blast furnace. Joining the war would strengthen Gowron's standing in the Empire, it would show him to be an honourable warrior who goes to the aid of an ally. Then there is the small point that the Klingon high council, and probably most 'important' Klingons, would be well aware that the house of Duras had Romulan aid during the civil war. They'd have every reason to get their own back. As to the Romulans providing aid to Gowron's enemies that would consist of the Duras family alone. Most of the Klingons who fought for them would not be interested in helping them again - unless things went very badly for the Empire. # Tim McCree (Tim_m) on Tuesday, June 10, 2008 - 10:32 pm: I still feel that SOME mention of this should have been made in the following episode. You can't just forget a major event like this! Francois Lacombe (Franc0is) on Monday, April 22, 2013 - 2:56 pm: The reason we heard nothing about any of this in subsequent episodes is that it had nothing to do with the Enterprise. It all happened "back home", while the good ship and her valiant crew continued with their mission of exploration. No need to bore us with such mundane details. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation